fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Return of the Jedi (Star Wars/Star Trek Crossover) Part 6
The rebel strike team was inside the shield generator planting charges, Solo ask for another charge which he placed on the ceiling and armed. The charges' countdowns began and they all ran away from the generator. "Move, Move MOVE!" yelled Solo. He crouched behind a bush and watched the shield generator explode. In orbit above Endor the battle was also raging as TIEs and rebel starfighters fought each other in a deadly dance. Federation Runabout-class ships and some Class-2 Shuttles also fought the TIEs. The larger ships were exchanging fire as well. Federation ships causing some damage to the Imperial ships but still taking losses. The Defiant swooped about in the fray taking out TIEs and strafing the Imperial Star Destroyers' hulls. Admiral Ackbar came over the comm. "The shield is down, commence attack on the Death Stars' main reactor." "We're on our way." Calrissian said "Told you they'd do it." The Millennium Falcon, Defiant and several rebel fighters and Federation Runabouts converged on the battle station. They reached the surface and found the opening into the Death Star. The Falcon, Defiant and rebel fighters and Runabouts rolled and dove in followed by several TIEs. "I'm going in." said Wedge. "Here goes nothing." Said Calrissian. "Take us in old man." Sisko ordered. The stream of rebel and federation fighters continued down into the depths of the station. Suddenly the rearmost rebel fighter exploded. They had TIEs on their tail. One of the Runabouts dropped back and fired aft torpedoes and destroyed one of the TIEs. Soon after that their sensors registered a split up ahead. "Sisko to Falcon recommend we split up and see if you can't get some fighters to follow you." "Right, I'm on it. All rebel fighter brake to starboard at the split. Defiant and Runabout Mekong break to port." They reached the split and the rebels turned right and the federation ships turned left. Most of the TIEs turned right but two TIE Interceptors turned left after the federation ships. On the Defiant O'Brian reported "Sir the main reactor is up ahead." "Full stop. Sisko to Mekong take out the power regulator on the north tower." "Aye sir we're already on our way out." The Mekong climbed up and fired photon torpedoes at the regulator which subsequently exploded. The small ship circled the generator and headed out past the Defiant at full impulse. The Defiant which had suddenly stopped felt soft thumps as the two interceptors crashed into their shields. "Mr. Worf, lock on quantum torpedoes." "Target locked" "Fire, then get us out of here Dax." "Aye sir." The Defiant launched four quantum torpedoes at the reactor which made it explode. As soon as the torpedoes fired the Defiant wheeled about and headed back the way it came. The reactor exploded sending a wall of flame after the Defiant. While the fighters were inside the Death Star Ackbar contacted Picard. "Captain we've got to give those fighters more time. Concentrate your fire on that Super Star Destroyer." "Acknowledged Admiral" "This is Captain Picard of the Enterprise to all Federation ships; target all of your weapons onto the Super Star Destroyer at these coordinates. Fire at my command." "The fleet has responded sir and their standing by." "Fire." The Super Star Destroyer Executor, the most powerful ship in the imperial fleet was rocked by multiple phaser bursts and photon torpedoes. Its shields held but a pair of Runabouts made a run at their shield generators and destroyed them. On the bridge one officer reported "Sir, we've lost our bridge deflector shield." "Intensify forward fire; I don't want anything to get through." Its captain said "Too late!" another officer said, pointing to a quantum torpedo being fired at the bridge. Once the torpedo impacted the bridge, the mighty ship lost all control along with its shields and was soon pounded by phasers and torpedoes ripping through the hull. Captain Picard ordered his ship to cease fire. "Number One, lock on a tractor beam and have all ships prepare boarding parties. Admiral Ackbar would like to capture that ship if possible. Data what is the status of the Executer?" "Sir the Executer has sustained heavy damage to its outer hull and I'm reading fluctuations in their life support, and weapons systems." "Locate the secondary bridge of that ship and target transporters for that room. Enterprise to Munro we have a new mission for you. We're going to beam you up to a Super Star Destroyer. We want you to take the secondary bridge. We'll have other boarding parties arriving there momentarily." "Acknowledged sir we're done down here." "Energize Mr. LaForge." "Aye sir, energizing" ten seconds passed "they're aboard sir." "Good begin transporting the other teams and spread them out a little we don't want any choke points on board." "Aye sir." Category:Fan Fiction